bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Krone8
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Lilinette page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 18:00, May 21, 2009 No problem. Krone8 21:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Speculation I have undone that particular edit 4 times now, stating that it was speculation each time. It doesn't matter whether you say seemingly or apparently, it is still speculative. Changing one word for the other does not stop that. Also, we can not really say that based off of one instance. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, now that you actually pointed that out, I agree. Krone8 22:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) About the Kyōko Haida page... Why exactly did you replace every mention of Kyōko and Orihime with their last names? --Reikson 01:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Not my work; someone else was using my account by mistake when they made those changes. Krone8 01:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Stop doing that Look, I'm not an admin so I don't really have any authority, but please stop your last name project, at least until you've discussed it the improvement forum. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 01:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem, man. Krone8 01:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits Ok there is way to much being placed largely from an opinionated point of view. The personality section should not be as large as you have made it. Regardless if Aizen is the main antagonist. Most of the personality section is gonna have to go its too big. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Altering Headings Please refrain from adding fan-made headings/titles to the fights project and the saga pages. Any changes to them that do not have admin permission (beyond simple spelling issues) will be undone on sight. If you wish to change a heading, then discuss it on the relevant article's talk page, but bear in mind that we will not allow fan-invented names/terms to be used. They are one of the (numerous) problems with the sage pages that will be gotten rid of via the fights project. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Appropriate Language & Forum "Future Antagonists" Please be aware that we do not tolerate the use of inappropriate language on this wiki, regardless of whether it is directed at users or characters or anyone else. Keep your posts clean or they will be undone and repeated offences may result in a blocking of your account. Thanks for your co-operation, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Changing What Other People Wrote Please refrain from editing posts made by other users on talk pages/forums. It is what they wrote and it is up to them to correct any mistakes in it. You have already been asked by another user not to do that in the Forum:Feminism in Bleach. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's Bankai In response to your post considering Aizen's Bankai in the forum post about him. I would like to remind you that we have strict no crack theory policy on this wiki. Suggesting Aizen doesn't have bankai is crack theory as defined by our Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. You have been here long enough to know that you can't pebble such nonsense here. Do not do so again. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Translation template Do not alter translation templates unilaterally and without good reason. His first name was Kenpachi from the moment he became a captain. That's why his former first name was only mentioned in his character outline. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Article edits and forum post Okay this is like the third warning I have had to give you this month. What's up with that? Do not remove bankai information from articles. There is a set format to Shinigami pages that include listing both Shikai and Bankai. As for Rukia's rank forum post, I am assuming you had no malicious intent with it however, please be aware that Rukia's rank is a cause of great headache on this site and discussion of it inevitably leads to issues. For information on Rukia's rank please go to Talk:Rukia_Kuchiki/Archive_1#Lieutenant.3F if you still want to discuss Rukia's rank, please word things carefully. In addition, you have to make sure that speculation does not lead to edit wars on Rukia's page or crack theory. I.e. if you want to have this discussion, you can but you have to police it to make sure we don't have to shut it down. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Krone8. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Senna Any particular reason you chose to move Senna's page?-- Move? All I remember doing was trying out the Rename option once I saw it, then removing my edit once it worked. I didn't think anything else happened. Krone8 (talk) 08:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Move and rename are the same thing. Do not "try out" the option again. When you move the page and then move it back, it creates a redirect to your fake name that the admins then have to go in and delete. You are creating needless work by doing so. Do not move pages again.-- Whatever you say, sweetheart. Krone8 (talk) 05:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Grimmjow Grimmjow's status is unconfirmed. DO not change it.-- It's never been outright stated, but several websites have Kubo apparnetly confirming as much, like 2Chan , Futabachan, Yuzuru and Unkar. Apparently, Grimmjow died off-screen due to blood loss. Krone8 (talk) 22:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Until there is an official statement from Kubo that we can see, his status is not changing.--